User devices are often used to capture important events in a user's life using still pictures (e.g., photographs) or moving pictures (e.g., video). A user may further publish photographs in conventional, physical documents, such as photographs, photobooks, calendars, and postcards. However, additional content that can be captured by the user devices, such as audio and video, may not be rendered by conventional, physical documents.